1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of medicinal formulations, and more particularly to methods of preparing storage stable pharmaceutical compositions in unit dosage form of levothyroxine sodium with increased shelf life and compositions made by these methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
Thyroxine active drugs are known for both therapeutic and prophylactic treatment of thyroid disorders. For example, levothyroxine sodium is prescribed for thyroid hormone replacement therapy in cases of reduced or absent thyroid function in e.g., ailments such as myxedema, cretinism and obesity. See, for example, Post and Warren in Analytical Profiles of Drug Substances, Vol. 5, Florey (ed.); Academic Press, New York (1976), pp. 226-281. Levothyroxine sodium is quite unstable, hygroscopic and degrades rapidly when subjected to high humidity, light or high temperature. See, for example, Won, Pharm. Res. 9(1):131-137, 1992. Because of the chemicophysical properties of the drug, formulations of levothyroxine sodium have extremely short stability duration, worsened under conditions of high humidity and temperature. Tablets may decompose approximately 1 percent per month. Gupta et. al., J. Clin. Pharm. Ther. 15:331-335, 1990. The stability problem has been so widespread that some drug companies marketing levothyroxine sodium tablets have been forced to recall various batches due to lack of stability.
Formulations containing levothyroxine sodium have been known in the art since the late 1950s. There have been recent attempts to develop more stable dosage formulations of levothyroxine sodium. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,209 discloses levothyroxine sodium in combination with potassium iodide as part of a stabilizing excipient. In the manufacture of this formulation, levothyroxine sodium was first mixed with microcrystalline cellulose, and then added to a dried granulation of potassium iodide and microcrystalline cellulose. The formulation purportedly provided increased active drug potency over a three month period in comparison to then commercially available formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,204 discloses a complex of levothyroxine sodium and a cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone or Poloxamer. The formulation may be prepared by dissolving the drug complex in a polar organic solvent, adding a cellulose carrier to the liquid, and drying the resulting mixture to obtain a complex of levothyroxine sodium and polyvinylpyrrolidone or Poloxamer adsorbed on the cellulose carrier.
Although purportedly increasing the stability of the formulation, the deposition onto cellulose may have resulted in some increased stability due to improved content uniformity. Tests of such combinations yielded stability results at best equal to commercially available preparations such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,105, and in some cases substantially worse.
The inventors of this stabilized composition teach one of skill in the art away from the use of carbohydrates in levothyroxine sodium formulations, stating that instability of the dosage form was the result of an interaction between the active drug substance and carbohydrate excipients.
The inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,105 also teach that the instability of thyroxine drugs is due to an interaction between the drug and the excipient. These inventors incorporated into the formulation a soluble glucose polymer designed to eliminate the interaction between the drug and other excipients contained in the final blend.
Because of degradation of the active ingredient in currently available formulations of levothyroxine sodium, new methods of formulating solid dosage forms of this drug would be highly desirable. Although different methods for producing a formulation stable enough to meet requirements for shelf-life have been attempted, no method has been entirely successful. There is, then, a great need for new formulations of thyroxine active drugs with increased stability and shelf life.